


Stop, drop, and roll

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2016, F/M, Hermione explains stuff to Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: Basic fire safety information





	Stop, drop, and roll

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2016, prompt: Roll.

“Hermione, we’re never gonna use this!”

“Don’t be so confident, Ronald. It took you two whole weeks to learn _Aguamenti_ , which, by the way, would be useless against grease or electrical fires. You need to have a wider range of fire safety techniques for use in cases of emergency.”

“Oh, come on! Are you telling me muggle tricks would work when nutters like Crabbe decide to use spells they’re too thick to control?”

“Ronald, there are numerous occasions in which it would be more than logical for you to know the basics. Now repeat after me: stop, drop, and roll…”


End file.
